After They've All Died
by YaoiPhox
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan have cheated death and lived on. They have outlived the others and now live in our current time. Although the Akatsuki has died off, is the immortal duo really alone? Gift for my readers. Rated for Language. KakuHida fluff.


"Piss off, Kakuzu."

A man with light gray hair shouted at a much larger man with dark brown hair. The limited light shining through the grimy windows illuminated the stitches that held him together. The man scoffed but went back up the grand stairs of the old English house. He was careful to step around the gaps where the wood had rotted away. The smaller continued to glare out the window, his magenta eyes trained on the mail man as he approached their home. He fingered the metal rosary of Jashin around his neck, pondering whether to make the poor American his next sacrifice.

If the sun had been down, that man would have met a most painful end. However he walked on to the next house when he felt the stare from the supposedly abandoned house. The men scowled and spun away from the strange world outside and went to the stairs. Kakuzu stood at the top, watching his companion's every move. They survived for centuries after cheating death. Their world had changed and they eventually followed everyone to the new world, now known as the United States of America.

"You will have to wait for night to fall Hidan. We can't afford to be discovered." He spoke with authority when the smaller made it to his side.

"Yeah, yeah. You've told me time and time a-fuckin'-gain. No sacrificing in broad daylight. Fuck. I'm so bored though! The others had it easy, dieing off when they did. They don't have to keep a low-fucking-profile!" Hidan ranted, following the other to one of the bedrooms.

The former owners of this house had been easy to kill. The two ex-Akatsuki members had absolutely no trouble killing the soft humans of the 21st Century. Getting discovered or captured, on the other hand, would be bad for the two ancient immortals so they had to keep the killing to a minimal. Hidan complained openly about not being able to please his god, Jashin. Kakuzu just got moody when he was running low on hearts. They often even shared victims since two disappearances would arouse suspicion.

"Those bastards are so fucking selfish, leaving us in this fucking hellish world while they passed on." Hidan continued as Kakuzu entered his bedroom.

"You miss them." He stated.

"... Not as much as I would've missed you..." Hidan admitted quietly.

"Hidan..." Kakuzu smirked, "Don't think that will get me to pay for light bulbs."

"Wha~! Oh come on, Kuzu-chan!" Hidan whined.

"No. Are you coming to bed now or no? Halloween will be coming up soon and there should be no problem getting a curious young sacrifice." Kakuzu sat on the king-sized bed, patting the spot besides him.

"Tch. You better take me to a fucking night club after this, bastard." Hidan pouted, pulling off Kakuzu's shirt.

"Mm. Depends on when we wake up."

"Bastard—Mn~!"

–

Kakuzu and Hidan woke up around ten that night, which brought a triumphant smirk to Hidan's face. He leaped from the bed and pulled on the previously discarded underwear before heading for their closet. Kakuzu groaned at the loss of warmth and sat up slowly. He glanced at the clock and sighed heavily. Hidan pulled on a simple white t-shirt and light denim shorts that stopped half way above his knees. He threw Kakuzu his usual pants and long-sleeved shirt before running for the bathroom to re-gel his hair. His partner always played with it when they had 'fun'.

"Don't tell me I wasn't hard enough." Kakuzu pouted, watching his partner skip around downstairs once they were ready.

"Fuck yeah, bastard! My ass is fucking killing me but I can't wait to get to the night club!" Hidan retorted as Kakuzu made his way down the stairs.

He pulled his black trench coat off the rack, pulling the collar up to hide his mouth. Hidan scoffed at this but followed him out of the house. The lawn was very messy and wild but it helped to give the feeling of a haunted house, keeping people away. They walked down the dark streets to the nearest club. Hidan was let it after successfully seducing the bouncer while Kakuzu simply intimidated him. They headed to a secluded table, glancing around the place.

"I'm going to see if I can find some easy bitch." Hidan informed Kakuzu, heading for the dance area.

"You come back smelling off and I'll rip your cock off." He replied coolly, knowing Hidan could hear when he saw a wince.

Hidan made his way to the center and saw a flash of blonde. He started over, believing it to be a girl and therefore an easy kill. However the figure turned and Hidan immediately froze. Those blue eyes, long blonde fringe of hair. It was Deidara. The Deidara look-a-like rose a brow at the open-mouthed Jashinist and smirked, heading over to him.

"See something you like, hm?" He laughed.

"Your name...?" was all Hidan could manage as they moved away from the crowd and away from Kakuzu.

"Deidara!" A familiar voice shouted, "You better not be planning on leaving me!"

Hidan's eyes widened as Sasori walked over to them. He looked so much like Sasori from their past only he was alive and slightly older in appearance. Deidara gave a pout at the puppet's look-a-like as the muddy eyes continued to stare Hidan down.

"Now, now, Sasori," Hidan held up his hands, "I have no fucking interest in your little blonde fuck-buddy."

"What did you call me, hm!"

"I don't recall telling you my name." Sasori's eyes narrowed.

"Oh... um, never mind." Hidan squeaked, trying to run back to Kakuzu.

"Hold it!" Sasori stopped him by grabbing his shirt collar.

"Fuck! Kakuzu~!" Hidan struggled when he saw their table abandoned.

"What did you do now, Hidan?" Kakuzu arrived from the bar, two drinks in hand.

"Your little friend was hitting on my brat." Sasori hissed.

"Sasori?" Kakuzu gaped.

"How is it you two know my danna's name, hm?" Deidara demanded.

"Let go of Hidan. He won't hit on you again." Kakuzu sighed, setting down the drinks to pull aside his collar. "If you don't release him, I'll make you look like me."

Their eyes widened at the sight of the stitches. Deidara pulled his boyfriend's sleeve which made him release Hidan. He rushed over to Kakuzu's side and snatched the drinks. Kakuzu backed away, returning to their table with him once the artists had left.

"What the hell?" Hidan gaped.

"Must be their reincarnations, dumbass." Kakuzu scoffed, taking back his drink before promptly chugging it.

"So blondie and them won't remember nothing..." Hidan frowned, looking at his glass.

"... They're not the same ones we knew back then." Kakuzu shrugged.

"Damn..." Hidan sniffed.

"Hidan...?" Kakuzu quirked a brow when Hidan looked down, hiding his face.

"Can we go home?" He murmured before sipping his drink.

"Er... sure..." Kakuzu stood and helped Hidan up.

–

Once they were inside, Kakuzu put his trench coat back on the rack. Hidan plopped down on their old sofa, pulling off his shirt like he usually did when at home. He resented that he had to wear a shirt in public in this day and age. Kakuzu joined him a moment later, letting the other lean on him. This had become part of their daily routine, especially when Hidan started to reminisce. Kakuzu had a feeling it was going to get worse now that they had encountered their old comrades' reincarnations.

"Are you okay, Hidan-chan?" He asked.

"We're so fucking old, Kuzu-chan." Hidan sighed.

"You're only twenty-two. If anyone's old it's me." Kakuzu smiled slightly.

"If that's the case then you're only about thirty or forty..." Hidan smirked.

"See, we're not old." Kakuzu exhaled, leaning farther back.

"I love you."

"... Love you too." He replied after a moment's hesitation.

–

Halloween arrived a few days later and Kakuzu had pulled Hidan from the 'emo corner'. He did this by promising him young sacrifices. Said sacrifices were planning to enter the neighborhood's legendary 'haunted' house belonging to the two immortals. Eight, to be exact. Hidan was currently curled up in his partner's arms, though, fast asleep. Two of them were Sasori and Deidara whom decided to go in first with two others while the other half hung back outside. One boy had dark blue hair and the other had long black hair tied back into a low ponytail. They opened the door, wincing when it creaked.

"Itachi, Kisame, you two look around down here while Dei and I check upstairs." Sasori instructed the other two, closing the door behind them.

"I don't see how this place is haunted, hm. The door didn't slam on its own." Deidara murmured, following his partner upstairs.

"Looks like we'll win the bet after all then." Sasori smirked.

He gasped when his foot fell through one of the holes. Deidara kept him up, trying to be quiet as he did. Downstairs, Kisame and Itachi reached the kitchen. The smaller boy sat up on the counter while his friend checked the fridge.

"Dude, someone lives here!" He exclaimed, gaping at the food inside.

"Hn?" Itachi slid off and peered into the fridge with him, "Is that a heart?"

"P-Probably from a cow or something..." Kisame gulped, closing the fridge.

Sasori and Deidara continued to explore the upstairs while the other two moved onto the living room. Itachi became distracted when he saw a sketchbook of sorts lying on the table. Curious, he motioned to Kisame and opened the black cover that had a red cloud outlined in whit in the center. 'Akatsuki' was written on the first page with a list of names written in kanji below it. Next to the kanji, however, where names listed as such:

-_Uchiha Madara (Tobi) & Zetsu_

_-Nagato (Pain) & Konan_

_-Akasuna no Sasori & Deidara_

_-Hoshigaki Kisame & Uchiha Itachi_

_-Kakuzu & Hidan_

"Our names..." Itachi murmured in awe.

"What the hell...?" Kisame added, flipping the page.

A picture of two men sin battle stances faced each other, one wielding a scythe with three blades. The other had odd creatures at his sides and one coming from his body. The title was "Lover Quarrels" with a scorpion signature in the corner. The next page showed Itachi and Kisame, the latter with a large sword, resting under a tree labeled, "Lover Relaxations." Another scorpion signature lay at the corner.

"That's Sasori's signature." Kisame pointed out.

"Hn..." Itachi turned the page.

"That's Deidara!"

"... Hn..." Itachi's eye twitched at the nude picture.

"But what's with the mouths?" Kisame snickered.

"You had blue skin in the former picture." Itachi replied.

"Yeah... creepy." Kisame chuckled nervously, closing the book, "Have you found anything yet, guys?" He shouted upstairs.

They went up, not waiting for the response. Deidara and Sasori finished checking the bathroom when Kisame decided it would be fun to scare them. He jumped behind and snatched the blonde away from the red head, covering the loud boy's mouth. Sasori started then glared when he realized it was Kisame.

"Jackass." He scowled, pulling Deidara free before the four made it to the main bedroom.

They crept over to the large bed and saw Kakuzu with his arms around Hidan. The looked back up at each other, mouths hanging open. They tried to creep back out but Deidara ended up bumping into the blinding Itachi. He crashed to the floor, bringing some papers down around him. The noise woke Kakuzu with a start and the boys panicked. He nudged Hidan awake and a grin broke out on his face as he ran to fetch his beloved scythe. He ran out of the room in pursuit of the young victims.

He jumped over them and blocked the door; it was too dark to see their face. He cursed Kakuzu for being too stingy to buy light bulbs but threw his scythe at the closest figure. He was also the tallest, taller than Kakuzu which confused Hidan. He wrapped the cable around his victim and reeled him in, dodging a vase that Itachi threw at him. He saw the man's face and froze again.

"Kisame?" He gaped.

"How do you know my name?" The man was brave, just like in his former life.

"... Get out." Hidan whispered and then shouted, "Get the fuck out of my house!"

The four men started but ran past him, out the door. Kakuzu heard the shout and hurried downstairs. Hidan had collapsed on the sofa, back in his dazed state.

"No sacrifice?" Kakuzu scoffed, joining him.

"... They're all dead and gone." He buried his face in his hands.

"Hidan?" He pried Hidan's hands away from his face. "What's wrong?"

"Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara... they..." He took a shaky breath, "they're dead. They don't remember us. We're alone."

"No... we're not." Kakuzu sighed, "We've got each other. For now and forever."

* * *

This is my gift to you until I recover from my hiatus, okay? Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
